vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Milas
|-|Base= |-|Grimored= Summary Milas, born in Australia, was part of an environmental protection group. Feeling as if what they were doing was not making enough of an impact, Milas decided to join Eden. He is the only member of The Seven to join after Zonda infiltrated Sumeragi, being considered powerful enough to replace a member that had recently died in a mission. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-A Name: Milas, "The Aquadynamic Merman" ("Grateful Merman" or "Elegant Merman" Nimrod in Japan) Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Adept Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Can manipulate liquids other than water (Though chooses not to and is inexperienced in this due to his love for the ocean), Skilled with a trident which can also have it's tip thrown like a boomerang, can direct shots via sound waves from a harp, Can create copies of himself with water Attack Potency: City Block level (Comparable to other members of The Seven) | Multi-City Block level (Can keep up with Gunvolt and/or Copen.) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Gunvolt and tag him with projectiles) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class '(Can damage Gunvolt with physical attacks) 'Durability: City Block level | Multi-City Block level '(Even being somewhat weak to electricity, he can still take hits from Gunvolt) 'Stamina: Very High (Should be compareable to other Adepts on his level like Tenjian) Range: Extended Melee Range, several meters with projectiles. Kilometers with septima (Able to attack Gunvolt throughout his stage, albeit his attack are non-damaging at this range) Standard Equipment: His Grimor, which vastly improve his Septima that he can summon at any time. His trident, witch can be made into a harp or thrown like a boomerang. Intelligence: Likely Above Average, leads some of Eden's armies. Weaknesses: Electricity does more damage to him. He won't control non-water liquids in character due to his love and respect for the ocean. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ichor:' Milas' Septima. It allows him to control all liquids, though he only chooses to control water **'Aqua Trident:' Milas jumps into the air and stabs downward with his trident, before creating a water trident where his enemy is. Two spears go to the sides of them before one more appears in the center. **'Harp Boomerang:' Milas throws part of his trident as a boomerang. **'Splash Dash:' Milas plants his trident into the ground and dashes at his enemy, creating a massive splash of water in his wake that launches the foe to Milas' trident. Going near the trident will cause a large water trident to stab the foe. **'Vortex Rush:' Milas creates vortexes of water to trap his enemy in the air. He will follow this up with Harp Boomerang if his foe is trapped. **'Hydro Zapper:' Milas creates water orbs in midair before playing a harp. When somebody is hit with the sound waves the orbs will launch water projectiles that will be sent to where the person was when the sound waves hit them. **'Aqua Avatar:' Milas chants Currents brightly shine and waves cascade o'er me as they cleanse the land! Aqua Avatar! Milas creates several jets of water above him and creates water clones that attempt to stab downward, creating massive water tridents from the ground. Milas then ends this attack with a Splash Dash. Key: Base | With a Mirror Shard Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Teenagers Category:Water Users Category:Trident Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Sound Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Eden (Gunvolt) Category:Terrorists